<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowflake by Misoriyu (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100079">Snowflake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misoriyu'>Misoriyu (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMAB Ancom, Anfash, Cis Nazi, M/NB Relationship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misoriyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowflake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, I'm sorry snowflake, did I offend you?" </p><p> </p><p>     Ancom rolled qis eyes as Nazi sneered at qim. Of course he couldn't withhold from calling someone a queer for more than a few seconds. He was trying to instigate a fight, and they both knew it. Part of qim wanted to give in and bash him like the fascist he was, but for once, qi decided to be the bigger man. All qi did in return to the slur was present him with a harsh glare. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a bandaid?" </p><p> </p><p>     Ancom shifted qis qaze, staring off into space. This is the kind of taunts Ancom was used to. Something a bully would spout at the playground during primary school, something that about matched the maturity level of Nazi. Qi didn't react.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a hug?" </p><p> </p><p>     This however, made Ancom freeze, which Nazi probably wouldn't be able to tell with how strung out qi was. Nazi's smirk stayed put on his face, yet his eyes had softened as he made his remark. This was one qi'd never heard before. Anarkiddie wondered if he was losing interest. If all it took to get Nazi to fuck off was to ignore him, qi should have done this sooner. </p><p> </p><p>"A kiss maybe?" </p><p> </p><p>     Now qi was seriously concerned, with both the offer and with how Nazi subtly stalked towards qim. Qis face had turned from a harsh glare to a confused frown. Qis eyes finally met Nazi's, green eyes reflecting blue. Ancom, not breaking eye contact, noticed that Nazi's smirk had died down. In its place was an almost nervous quirk of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll kiss you."</p><p> </p><p>     With this remark, Nazi rushed to Ancom, forcing his lips against qis. At first, it was just lip-to-lip contact, but with some aggressive persuasion from Nazi's end, Ancom let qis lips fall open. Nazi being the overbearing authoritarian he was, forced Ancom's tongue back so he could roughly explore qis mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm… Snowflake…" </p><p> </p><p>     Nazi's lips tasted like cigarettes and chocolate milk, while Nazi got to enjoy the bitter taste of meth on Anarkiddie's breath. Ancom seriously considered reciprocating, but before qi could take any action, Nazi backed off. Ancom was left panting, qis cheeks stained crimson. Nazi had a triumphant look on his mug, staring down at Ancom as if qi were a bug. </p><p> </p><p>     Slowly, as if not comprehending what just happened, qi reached for a syringe. Not caring what one, qi injected it into his arm, resting it against the armrest. A scoff, and a hateful "tweaker" and Nazi was gone. With Nazi gone and Ancom experiencing his high, he was left to qis drug induced sleep as qi forget about the tourniquet still wrapped around qis bicep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>